Dentention
by oXLuna-ChanXo
Summary: Sasunaru. 2 shot. They get detention for being late. They are forced to be alone together and sasunaru fluff happens. Yay


The tired blonde grunted, as his alarm clock blasted it's loud sound relentlessly, causing said blonde a head ache. He was now up and alert, trying to turn off his clock. "Great, now my heads pounding and I still can't find the button to turn off this darned alarm." The tanned boy sighed and continued his quest for one very well hidden button. Finally, the alarm was turned off, after a good fifteen minutes of searching.

And where was this chaos taking place? None other than Naruto Uzumaki's house. What else could you expect from Kohana's number one knuckle headed ninja? But, you'll be glad to know that the boy's headache finally ceased after a nice hot shower; a nice, hot, LONG shower. Therefore Naruto was about to be late once again. But hey, it was Naruto, when was he not late? In fact, the teachers would be more worried if he were on time.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and reached for towel. He wrapped the orange cloth around his rather feminine waist and walked to his dresser. He pushed through all his underwear and finally found his lucky boxers. To anyone else the orange boxers, covered in drawings of Ramen bowls would look silly, but to Naruto they would always be in style. He pulled black skinny jeans over his underwear with a harsh tug and an orange t-shirt to top it all off.

NARUTO POV

"Dangit, I'm going to be late again!"

Oh hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm 16 years old and currently going to Kohana High. My best friend Kiba is waiting for me right now. I need to get to the bus stop, or I'll be late AGAIN! One more tardy slip and I'll get a detention! It's not like anyone would care if I was home late though. Oh yeah, I forgot to say, my mother died at my birth, and my father just left, afraid to take care of me alone. Well, I better get going, before I miss the bus.

NORMAL POV

Naruto ran to the bus stop, seriously not wanting a tardy. Meanwhile, Kiba was fighting with the bus driver.

"NO, I PROMISE HE WILL BE HERE IN A MINUTE! HE WILL!"

"Sorry, kid. I can't hold the bus for one kid, let's go,"

Kiba angrily took his seat. How come that stupid bus driver wouldn't wait for Naruto?! The dog lover shoved his hand in his backpack and pulled out his cell phone to call Naruto. Kiba waited for the answer that never came. "YO YO, THIS IS UZUMAKI, CAN'T TAKE YOUR CALL. LEAVE A MESSAGE!"

"Stupid, Naruto. Why wouldn't he turn his cell phone on? Ugh"

Kiba once again reached into his seemingly bottomless backpack and pulled out headphones.

NARUTO POV

"Finally, I'm here! DANGIT, I MISSED THE BUS! I guess I'll just walk to school. Maybe, I could stay home and call in sick. Nah, Iruka knows I'm not sick. But walking to school takes forever! I guess I have to."

I started walking down the old sidewalk, when a black car pulled up. It looked really expensive, and shiny. It stopped right next to me, so I decided to follow suit, and stopped in my tracks. I could faintly see a long sleek finger press a button, and the window rolled down, revealing my rival.

"Hn, dobe. Need a ride?"

Was Sasuke offering to help… Me?

"Actually yeah, I missed the bus,"

"Nice going, baka. Get in the car I'm heading to school too,"

I stepped into the fancy car, with an awestruck look on my face.

"The almighty Uchiha is late? Surprising,"

"I just woke up late,"

"Not only are you late, but your being helpful. Wow"

"Well, I mean you already are late, and it wouldn't help me to make you even more late. So might as well pick you up,"

NORMAL POV

The rest of the ride held silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. In fact, it looked as if the boys were glad to be in each other's company, though they'd never admit it.

Finally, the boys made it to school. They walked to principal Tsunade's office.

"Oh, brats, what do you want?"

"We need tardy slips," said a calm Sasuke.

"Oh really, well with your tardy slips you also get detention this afternoon. Together,"

_**"ALONE WITH HIM?" both boys thought.**_


End file.
